The Babysitters and the Babysat
by wolfs-moon04
Summary: Summary: Hiei and Kurama are turned into young boys and Keiko and Botan have to baby-sit. Couples: Keiko X Kurama, Hiei X Botan.
1. Chapter 1

The Baby-sitters and the Baby-sat: Chapter1  
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are turned into young boys and Keiko and Botan  
have to baby-sit.  
Couples: Keiko X Kurama, Hiei X Botan.

It was a stormy day in the Maikai for our favorite group of boys. They were on one of their missions and they weren't having any luck at finding their opponent.  
"Let's find a cave and take a rest until the rain stops. Okay?" suggested Kurama.  
Everyone agreed considering they've been walking for hours in the rain looking for a demon named lynoko. He was said to have incredible power and strange attacks. The Tantei were looking for him because he had stolen a powerful jewel from the Reikai.  
After another hour of walking in silence the boys had found a cave and succeeded in making a fire.  
"I'll call the toddler and see if he has any info on this guy," stated Yusuke while opening the communicator but before he could call the young prince the boys were ambushed by Lynoko.  
It was a fierce battle that raged between the boys. It was hard to tell who was winning. When all of a sudden Lynoko used his spirit energy to push his opponent away from him. Then he started glowing a deep red, then purple, and next black. Once he reached the color black he turned around to face Kurama and Hiei. He looked at them for a moment, then two balls of fire shot at them. Both balls made direct contact with their targets before the two boys could react. Once the dust from the attack cleared Kurama and Hiei were on the ground unconscious, but very much alive.  
Lynoko was about to turn around and face Yusuke and Kuwabara but before he could move Yusuke shot two balls of spirit energy at him. Both blasts hit Lynoko killing him on the spot.

In Ningekai

"Hey Botan how are the boys," asked a worried Keiko.  
"They're fine. I healed all their wounds with the help of Yukina but it'll be a while before they wake-up," replied Botan.  
"If you say so, let's watch a movie until they wake-up," offered Kieko.  
So the girls ran off to find a movie while they wait for the boys to wake up.

Well tell me what ya think!  
Please and thank you,  
Wolfs-moon04


	2. Chapter 2

The Baby-sitters and the Baby-sat: Chapter 2

After a few hours of movies Yusuke and Kuwabara both woke-up and started to watch movies also. After the fifth movie the two boys headed home to get some shut-eye.  
"Botan, are you sure Kurama and Hiei are alright? They haven't awoke yet and I thought they would be the first ones to awake," said a worried Keiko.  
"Well, they were banged-up worse than the other two so they might not wake-up 'til tomorrow but don't worry they're okay," answered a now yawning Botan.  
"Well I'm gonna stay over here for tonight just incase," stated a tired Keiko, "Besides we're going shopping tomorrow anyway."  
"Alrighty then I'll set up the guest room," said a very sleepy Botan.  
"Thank you," said a now equally sleepy Keiko.  
With that the two girls set off to bed for their beauty sleep.

That Morning

Keiko was the first one up so she decided to cook breakfast. She didn't know what every one liked so she cooked a bit of everything; bacon, sausage, biscuits, grits, hashbrowns, pancakes, waffles, and eggs were cooked in every way imaginable. She set out the food and different variety of drinks.  
The aroma the food emitted reached all through the house and awoke a certain blue-haired ferrygirl who ran straight to the kitchen as soon as the smell hit her nose.  
"Wow, this looks absolutely breath-defying," exclaimed 'miss-too- cheerful' ,"Did you cook this all by yourself?"  
"Yeah and since I took care of breakfast you're waking-up the boys," said Keiko with a sly grin.  
"But Keiko, there's two of them and one of me," rushed a pleading Botan.  
"No, you can handle it," answered a stubborn Keiko.  
"Please Keiko, you can wake-up 'rose-boy' and I'll wake-up 'Mr.-cold- hearted'," stated Botan causing Keiko to laugh about the boys new 'nicknames'.  
"Alright, I'll help but remember you got 'Mr.-cold-hearted'," at that both girls went into fits of laughter.  
Once the girls got over their little 'rampage-of-laughter' they headed of to grab the boys for breakfast and send them on their way but, what the girls saw when they opened the door to the boys room was far from what they expected. Instead of two 'human-looking-demon-teens' there were two 'human-looking-demon-kids'. The girls couldn't believe their eyes, the two boys they had crushes on were reduced to two kids they had no idea what to do with. They were frozen in their tracks, and were awe struck with worry, panic, and confusion. The first to break the stoned position was Botan, being the top ferrygirl in Reikai she had become used to things like this. Botan toke a minute to gather her thoughts before finding a solution to her problem, giving Keiko enough time to break way from her frozen position as well. Seeing the worried look plastered on Keiko's face made Botan begin to worry to. The girls back-tracked quietly out of the boys room to discuss what to do about the matter, closing the door quietly behind them.  
"What are we going to do Botan," asked Keiko while pacing back and forth in the living room.  
"First I'll call Koenma so he can find a cure and then I'll let you inform Yusuke, while I inform Kuwabara on the situation," said Botan in a calm voice.  
"Better idea," stated Keiko, "you call Koenma while I inform both of the boys and Genkia."  
"Alright, it's almost the same as mine but a little bit better," agreed Botan, "Hurry and call the boys and Genkia while I inform Koenma. Let's just hope the boys don't wake-up 'til were done."  
"On it," exclaimed Keiko while running for the phone.

Botan pulled out her communicator and called Koenma.  
"Hello, Koenma speaking, oh hey Botan what are you calling for," questioned a surprised toddler.  
"Kurama and Hiei have been turned into boys and I need a cure! I don't know how this situation came about but it needs to be fixed," yelled a frustrated Botan.  
"W-well I-I'll g-get s-some one r-right on i-it," answered a frightened Koenma.  
"Alrighty then, bye," said Botan.  
"B-bye," said a still trembling Koenma.

Keiko rushed to the phone, once she got there she quickly dialed Yusuke's number.  
"Hello Yusuke speaking," answered a yawning Yusuke.  
"Hello Yusuke, this is Keiko I have a problem, the boys, Hiei and Kurama, have been turned into kids. Botan is informing Koenma as we speak," Keiko said.  
"What!?! You're kidding, well just don't let them leave the house. I'll be there in a minute to help," answered a disbelieving Yusuke.  
"Alright bye," said Keiko.  
"Bye," said Yusuke.  
Keiko could hear the hysterical Yusuke's laughter in the background before she hung-up. 'That idiot' thought Keiko.  
"Hey, you almost done calling everyone," said Botan startling the brunette.  
"Yeah, two left," answered Keiko.  
"Great, I'll call Genkai and you can call Kuwabara," stated Botan.  
"Alright," agreed Keiko  
With that said Keiko dialed 'the-baka's' number. After three rings someone finally picked-up.  
"Hello, almighty Kuwabara speaking," answered the carrot top.  
"Hey this is Keiko and Hiei and Kurama have been turned into kids and we need you up here ASAP alright," said Keiko.  
"You mean the shrimp has been turned into a smaller shrimp! Hahahahaha! I'll b-be r-right o-over," said Kuwabara while trying to contain his laughter.  
"Well then bye," said Keiko flatly.  
"B-bye," said Kuwabara.  
As Keiko hung-up she could yet again here laughter in the background.  
"Alright I guess it's my turn then," with that Keiko handed the phone to Botan.  
Botan dialed the old hag's number only to receive no answer. 'Hmm, must be outside oh well' thought Botan, then she hung-up.  
"So, what did Koenma say," asked Keiko.  
"That he'll get someone to find a solution ASAP. What did Yusuke and Kuwabara," asked Botan.  
"They both said they'll be here soon. I'm guessing Genkai was out of reach," stated Keiko.  
"Yeah, we need to wake-up the boys and make them eat before their breakfast gets cold and more importantly ours," said Botan.  
"Oh yeah I forgot, let's go," with that said the girls walked off to wake-up the boys for breakfast.

Tell me what ya think, good/bad. Please and thank you.  
Wolfs-moon04


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfs-moon04: Thanks for the reviews!!! Love ya's!!!!!  
  
The Baby-sitters and the Baby-sat: Chapter 3

Last Chapter:  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, let's go," with that said the girls walked off to wake-up the boys for breakfast.  
  
This Chapter:  
  
The girls walked to the boys room quietly. They weren't looking forward to any more surprises but unfortunately for them while they were talking the boys woke-up and set a few traps. As soon as the girls walked in they were greeted with five-gallons of freezing cold water. Both girls, taken-back by this, froze in their places. This gave the two rascals a chance to push the girls in the room and lock the door. Out of fright the girls let out an ear-piercing scream.  
"Wow, I didn't know girls could yell that high," said one of the boys.  
Recognizing the voice both girls shut-up and looking at the smirking- boy in horror. It was Hiei and from his smirk he had plans. Plans to reek havoc that is.  
"Please don't scream again my ears are very sensitive," said a chibified youko Kurama while rubbing his ears, "By the way who are ya'll and what are we doing here?"  
"Umm....I'm Botan and this is Keiko and you're here because....umm.....," Botan stuttered while trying to think of an excuse.  
Luckily Keiko came to her rescue, "You're here because we're baby- sitting you, and it's time for you to eat, now let us out of this room."  
"Hmm, well I am kinda hungry. What do ya think Hiei," said Kurama while running circles around the girls, "They're only ningens so they won't pose a threat."  
"Alright, but one wrong move ningens and you're threw, got it," said Hiei while also circling the girls.  
The boys opened the door after circling the girls a few more times. The girls sighed in relief, happy to get that over with. The girls lead the boys to the kitchen for their late breakfast. The boys were a bit skeptic about the food at first but once they saw the girls eating they did so as well.  
After about half-an-hour everyone was done eating. The girls got the boys hooked on the TV So they could wash the dishes. Once the girls were done they sat down to take a break only to have it interrupted by a loud crashing sound an the shatter of glass. Quickly the girls rushed to the seen of the crime and the hurricane hit room. What they saw in that room almost gave them a heart- attack. The TV was smashed to bits, the coffee table was shredded into saw- dust, and the couch was torn from the inside out. On top of that Hiei was soaked from head-to-toe and Kurama was hanging on the chandelier for dear- life. By the looks of the place the boys had gotten into a fight because they were still yelling names at each other. The girls to stunned to speak just sat there in horror. Luckily the boys noticed them staring and stopped yelling insults at each other.  
"What are ya'll staring at," asked Hiei curiously.  
Botan snapping out of her daze yelled, "What in the world have you done to my living room? The last time I checked I wasn't planning on redecorating!"  
"Well, cry me a river, build me a boat, and deal with it," said Hiei.  
But before Botan could snap back at him the doorbell rang. With a quick "Come in," from Keiko, two familiar faced boys walked in the door with cameras and huge grins.  
The 'over-merry-Kuwabara' yelled, "Your knights in shinning amour have come to rescue you fair maidens and it looks like you could use the rescue."  
One look at the room and both boys could tell the gals weren't having a good day. So the two set down their cameras and offered to help clean up and call Koenma for some back-up furniture. They helped the girls coax Kurama to get off the chandelier and talked Hiei into not killing Kurama.  
After a while the girls talked the two little ones into getting baths with a lot of bribing. Soon though both boys were in separate bathrooms taking what they thought to by a good bath. The girls cleaned the boys clothes and set them by the bathroom doors. Then they went to help with the cleaning and explaining to Koenma why they needed new furniture.  
After about six hours of cleaning, yelling, and fighting the room turned out completely spotless. Although there was no furniture considering it won't be there 'til tomorrow. The two still teen boys left and say that Genkia wanted everyone to train tomorrow. When the boys left Keiko got started on dinner and the two little boys set up the table with Botan's help. To the girls surprise the boys stopped fighting and started being good. After the incident in the living room both boys started acting like angels and every time they did something good for the girls the other guys would snicker. Every time this happened the boys would glare at the two teens. The girls were suspicious at first but soon shrugged it off.  
After everyone had eaten dinner Botan got out a tub of ice-cream and put some in a bowl for everyone. To bad that she forgot that demons could get sugar high easily. Also, the boys were acting so good that before long she even forgot they were demons.  
The girls only had one bowl of ice-cream but the boys had almost a dozen causing them to go on a sugar spree. Which means the girls wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

Keiko's POV

  
I was in the kitchen washing the dishes. I could faintly make out all the yelling in the other room through the closed door. As far as I could tell Botan was being pushed around by the rascals while trying to convince them to go to sleep. Next, I heard Botan yell then footsteps coming towards me. After that I heard the door open and get slammed shut causing a picture to fall and break.  
"They refuse to go to sleep," I heard her say.  
After she said that an idea struck me 'well if they don't want to sleep then they won't, but they have to cooperate with us tomorrow when we go shopping.' The idea was full proof, we'll let the boys stay up tonight and we'll supervise, but only if they agree to cooperate tomorrow while we're shopping for their clothes and ours.  
"Hey Botan I have an idea how about we grab some movies and a few bags of popcorn. It'll be like a slumber party, but on one condition the boys have to agree to be good tomorrow. What do you say," I explained.  
"Sounds great. We get to have fun, they get to stay up and have fun as well, and then they'll be good tomorrow. Sounds like you've got it all planned out. I'll tell the boys and you finish the dishes," she said while I just nodded in response. 

After a while we got the boys to agree and we were leaving to grab what we needed for that night. 

Sorries but I gotta get of the computer right now but I'll have another chapter up soon. Please send me some ideas because I'm starting to hit a writers block 0.o! N-E-WAYS! Tell me what ya think. Please and thank you.  
Wolfs-moon04


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfs-moon04: Howdy, it seems my writers block went away over night. There will be a few more chapters after this.  
  
The Baby-sitters and the Baby-sat: Chapter 4

Last Chapter:

After a while we got the boys to agree and we were leaving to grab what we needed for that night.  
  
This Chapter:

On the way to the movie store the little group ran into a few demons and are now running. "Turn left," yelled Botan. They did only to come face-to-face with a wall. Botan materialized her oar and got in a fighting stance. It was just her and Keiko there because the girls and the boys got separated.

Flashback

  
They were all running from this big group of demons when all of a sudden they were surrounded from two ends. They could either go left or right. So without thinking the girls shot of left and the boys right.

End Flashback

  
Now the girls had no way out and had to fight Botan with her oar and Keiko with a metal pole she found.  
"What are a couple of cuties like you two doing walking the streets at night," asked what seemed to be a very drunk leader.  
"None of your business," snapped Botan swinging at him only to break her oar on his head.  
The girls now very frightened backed up to the wall in fear. Luckily before any of the drunks laid their dirty paws on the girls someone yelled "Back-off". Recognizing the voice both girls looked up. The two boys had found them and jumped in front of the girls to fight the drunks. Taking a fighting stance both boys went to ripping the drunks limb from limb, Kurama using his rose-whip, and Hiei using his katana. Once the boys were done taking out the trash they asked the girls if they were alright.  
"Yeah I fell relieved now. Thanks," said Botan while kissing Hiei on the cheek causing him to go red and look down.  
"What about you Keiko," asked Kurama while sounding a little disappointed.  
Keiko giggled and said, "I'm fine now," while also kissing Kurama on the cheek also causing him to go red.  
At the boys actions both girls started to giggle. This cause the boys to blush harder. The girls grabbed the hand of the boy they kissed and headed of to the movie store hand-in-hand all the way.

  
Once the group made it there the boys broke away from the girls to pick out some movies. The girls grabbed a movie each and also grabbed popcorn, M&M's, sour straws, and 4-packs of gum. After a bit of voting and arguing the group finally chose 4 movies to watch, Along Came Polly, The Stepford Wives, Shrek 2, and The Haunted Mansion. The girls quickly paid and grabbed the boys to head home.

  
"Okay, so what are we doing first playing games or watching movies while chowing down on junk food," asked a cheery Botan.  
"Games," yelled the boys in unison.  
They had just made it home and cleared out the living room so they could have more room to move. The TV had arrived over night but the furniture wasn't going to come 'til tomorrow making clearing out the living room a breeze. The girls had set a huge pallet on the floor made of comforters and pillows. The girls were in their pj's which were made up of shorts and tank-tops. The boys didn't have any other clothes so they wore their regular outfits.  
"What games shall we play," asked Keiko.  
"Truth-or-Dare," yelled both boys.  
The girls didn't like the idea but soon agreed.

  
Help!!! I need ideas! Send in what dares you want me to add in and what truths! Also, say who's daring who to do what, or who's making who tell the truth! Please and thank you!!!!!  
Wofs-moon04


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfs-moon04: Thankies for the reviews! Thank you!  
  
The Baby-sitters and the Baby-sat: Chapter 5

Last Chapter:

"Truth-or-Dare," yelled both boys.  
The girls didn't like the idea but soon agreed.  
  
This Chapter:  
The group took awhile to decide who went first but before long they let Kurama start it off.  
"Hiei, truth or dare," asked Kurama.  
"Hn, dare fox," said Hiei.  
"Hmm....sit in Botan's lap for the next five turns," said Kurama. Hiei glared at him but did what he was told.  
"Hn, Keiko truth or dare," asked Hiei.  
"Dare," said Keiko.  
"Kiss Kurama on the lips," said Hiei. Keiko got out of her seat and bent over to give Kurama a brief but passionate kiss. This caused Kurama to blush and glare at Hiei.  
"Hmm, Botan truth or dare," asked Keiko.  
"Truth for now," said Botan.  
"Do you have a crush on Hiei," asked Keiko causing Botan to go red.  
"Y-yes," stuttered Botan, this time causing Hiei to blush.  
"Uh, Hiei truth or dare," asked Botan.  
"Dare," said Hiei.  
"I Know put on a mini-skirt and a tank-top, then run down the hall yelling, 'I need a life'," said Botan while laughing. Hiei very reluctantly went to the other room to find the garments needed. After about a half-hour he came out of the room wearing a pink mini-skirt and tank-top. This caused everyone to roll on the ground laughing. Once the three caught their breath they shoved Hiei out of the door and watched the pathetic seen. When Hiei was done and got his normal outfit back on he reseated himself in Botan's lap. Since Botan felt a bit guilty about what she did she gave Hiei a big hug and a kiss on the nose making him brighten up.  
"Fox, truth or dare," asked Hiei.  
"Hmm, truth," said Kurama.  
"If you were old enough would you go out with Keiko," asked Hiei.  
"Yes I would," answered Kurama.  
"Keiko, truth or dare," asked Kurama.  
"Dare," said Keiko.  
"Run up and down the hall five times while singing the Barney song," said Kurama so deviously it made her hair stand on end. She quickly got up and went outside to get it over with. She took a deep breath, then started to run and sing at the same time. This must have angered many people because some of them even came outside and threw tomatoes at her. When she came inside she found the three goofballs on the ground laughing their butts off although they did feel kinda sorry for her it was funny.  
  
  
After Keiko washed up and changed they went right back to the game.  
"Hiei, truth or dare," asked Keiko.  
"Dare said Hiei.  
"Run up and down the hall in a clown suit yelling 'Look at me'," said Keiko.  
So Hiei went to find the garments needed for the new dare. Once he slipped them on he walked out side and started yelling 'look at me' while running. After he was done he slipped out of the suit to join the others yet again.  
"Kurama, truth or dare," asked Hiei.  
"Dare me," said Kurama.  
"Put on a 2-piece bathing-suit, and run down the hall saying 'Come get a piece of this'," said Hiei slyly.  
With that said Kurama went to go put on a 2-piace. Once outside he started doing what he was told and hated every minute of it. Keiko gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek because she felt sorry for him.  
"Well I say we stop playing this game and watch the movies," declared Keiko and Botan.  
"One more, please," Begged the boys in unison. Defeated the girls sighed while the boys yelped in glee.  
"Okay, this is a 'Triple-dog-dare' which means you have to do it and it's for both of you. You two have to drink until you're drunk," declared Kurama while Hiei dragged out a 12-pack of whiskey.  
"What," Yelled both girls.  
"Where did you get that," asked Botan.  
"Umm........," thought Hiei.  
  
Flashback  
The boys had just lost the demons that were following them and were now searching a store when the case of whiskey caught Hiei's eye. He showed Kurama what he found and they decided to steal a pack. They couldn't keep it with them knowing the girls would be mad so they stashed it in their room back at the apartment then left the apartment in search of the girls.

End Flashback  
  
"On the street," said Kurama nervously.  
"It doesn't matter you have to drink until you're drunk because it's a triple-dog-dare," smirked Hiei.  
The girls knowing they were beat started drinking. After a few bottles both girls were drunk and crazy. Keiko had the radio blaring and was singing her heart out Botan, Hiei, and Kurama were dancing, or at least trying to. It was fun, crazy, and a great way to loosen up. Then Keiko snuck off to the other room to grab more pillows. When she came back she started swatting people with pillows, then everyone else joined in. There were flying pillows every where until one pillow hit the ceiling fan then there was flying feathers. After that the group ran into the one of the rooms and started jumping on the beds. Then an idea struck Keiko.  
"Let's go for a car ride," yelled Keiko.  
"But, Keiko where can we get a car," asked Botan.  
"Hmm............we steal neighbors car," yelled Keiko. So everyone went outside to get in the car. Luckily her neighbor had forgot his keys in the car and the doors were unlocked. So they got in the car with Keiko at the wheel, the boys in the back, and Botan in the passengers seat. They turned the radio on full blast and sped off. They drove around town wrecking things and causing havoc for hours before the went home, watched some movies, and fell asleep.

  
Tell me what you think! If you hate it then that's your problem!  
Wolfs-moon04


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfs-moon04: Sorry for being late! Family things came up! I'll update again soon! Thanks for the reviews!  
To the reviewers:  
  
HieilovesBotan: Thanks for the review!  
  
Hieigirl10: Thanks for the review!  
  
Natsumi-chan: What is pedophile? The kissing scene from the last chapter was a dare. Hiei dared Keiko to kiss Kurama, because Kurama had a crush on Keiko.  
  
Tora88: The mall idea is great and I'm thinking about using it. I haven't seen the Stepford Wives yet but if you say it's good then I can't wait to see it.  
  
The Baby-sitters and the Baby-sat: Chapter 6

Last Chapter:  
  
They drove around town wrecking things and causing havoc for hours before the went home, watched some movies, and fell asleep.  
  
This Chapter:  
  
That morning both girls were up bright and early despite the headaches. They were going to take the boys to the mall for some new clothes. The duo quickly took bathes and got dressed. They awoke the boys so they could get ready while the girls cooked breakfast. After an hour or so every one was dressed, fed, and rushing out the door.  
  
  
  
Once the group made it to the mall they sat down on a bench to plan what to do. Well, the girls did the boys just listened.  
"I say we split-up and meet back in a hour to head to the park," announced Keiko.  
"Sounds great, I'll take Hiei and you can take Kurama," answered Botan.  
"Alright then! See you two in an hour," with that said the two groups walked off.  
  


Botan's POV

  
  
Me and Hiei walked away from the others to look for him some outfits. We walked a while until I found a nice store with a lot of choices in clothes. So I went in while Hiei trailed behind me. I went up to a rack of shirts that looked decent and picked out a few for Hiei to try on.  
"Hiei will you please try this on," I asked.  
"No, they have to be black," said Hiei stubbornly.  
"But, you can't wear black all the time. You have to wear other colors to," I said annoyed.  
"No," said Hiei.  
"Yes," I said.  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Alright then you win, but you have to at least pick out one more color to wear," I said not fully given' up.  
"Blue," answered Hiei.  
"Okay, now we're getting somewhere," I said. With that I turned around and put the shirts back. I told Hiei to wait by the dressing room so I could find him some nice clothes. Once I found a row full of black and blue shirts I went through them picking out the ones I thought he might like. After going through all of them I headed over to Hiei and handed them to him. I went off in search of pants afterwards. Soon I found a rack with different kinds of jeans and jogging pants.  
By the time we were leaving the store I had gotten 2 black shirts, 4 blue shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of blue jogging pants, and 2 pairs of black jogging pants, all for Hiei. All of the shirts either had a dragon, wolf, or both designs on it. Now, we were heading over to meet up with the waving Keiko and Kurama.  
  


Keiko's POV

  
  
Me and Kurama were heading over to one of the stores when I spotted an old friend.  
"Hey Melody," I shouted while waving.  
She turned around and said, "Howdy, long time no see, by the way who's the redhead?"  
"This is Kurama and it's been a very long time seen we last talked," I answered back.  
"Nice to meet you Kurama. Where ya'll heading to," she asked.  
"To find him some clothes. Botan here to but we split up a little while ago. How've you been," I replied.  
"Fine. How about ya'll come to my place for a ride tomorrow," she asked.  
"Sure, got enough for four," I questioned.  
"Yeah, but why do you need four," she inquired.  
"Me, Botan, and two little boys," I said.  
"Alright, come on up tomorrow. See-ya," she said.  
"See-ya," I said and walked off.  
Me and Kurama headed to the closest store. I went in first, followed by Kurama. We walked up to a rack full of shirts. I grabbed 2 red shirts, 2 black shirts, and 2 black shirts. He went off to the dressing room while I went to get him a few pairs of pants. Before long we were leaving with 6 pairs of jeans, and 6 shirts. The shirts were each designed with a different animal, one of which was a fox.  
We went over to the spot we were supposed to meet the others at. Our eyes kept darting around the room trying to catch a glimpse of the other two. After a while we spotted them and started waving. They ran over to us and we got up and left.  
  
  
  
Back at the apartment the girls discussed what to do tomorrow over dinner.  
"Well, I saw Melody at the mall and she said we could go riding. What do you say," explained Keiko.  
"Perfect, we haven't went riding for ages. It'll be wonderful," declared Botan.  
"Then we'll leave at 6 o'clock, alright," added Keiko. Everyone nodded.  
"Hey, Keiko, what exactly are we going to ride," asked Hiei curiously.  
"Yeah," added Kurama.  
"Horses, silly. They're the best. I'm absolutely love them. My favorite horse is Dancing Jewel or D.J," I exclaimed.  
"And my favorite is Breaker. A wonderful black gelding," added in Botan.  
"Which horses will we ride," asked Kurama and Hiei.  
"I'm guessing she'll let you choose between Blaze, a red Quarter horse who races in barrel competitions, and Ranger, a golden palomino Quarter horse stud. They're both delightfully smooth rides with great tempers," explained Botan.  
"Wow, I'll take the red horse, Blaze," said Kurama.  
"I'll take the golden horse, Ranger. Hey what kind of horse are you riding Keiko and what is a stud and gelding," asked Hiei.  
"I'm riding a buckskin Quarter horse mare. She's got tan fur, a black mane and tail, four black socks, three black hooves and one white hove. A stud is a male horse that is set for breeding while a gelding is a male horse that is cut so he can't breed," explained Keiko.  
"Oh," said the two boys in awe.  
"Then what is a mare," asked Kurama.  
"A mare is a female horse," said Botan.  
"Okay I got it now. It's pretty neat that ya'll know all this stuff. Who taught ya'll," questioned Hiei.  
"We listen when we can to others around us. We're fascinated with horses and love them," said Keiko.  
"We try to learn as much as we can," added Botan.  
"Neat," said Kurama.  
"It's time for bed," said Keiko.  
"Aww......... do we have to," complained the boys.  
"Yes, the quicker you go to bed the quicker you get up and go riding," said Botan.  
Both boys rushed off to bed with thoughts of riding and horses flooding their minds. Soon after the girls also ran of to bed with thoughts of what's to come.

  
  
Sorry for the late update and the characters being ooc. I could use ideas and I'll update soon!

Wolfs-moon04


	7. Chapter 7

Wolfs-moon04: Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!  
  
The Baby-sitters and the Baby-sat: Chapter 7

Last Chapter:  
  
Both boys rushed off to bed with thoughts of riding and horses flooding their minds. Soon after the girls also ran of to bed with thoughts of what's to come.  
  
This Chapter:  
  
At 7 o'clock our favorite group of teens were heading out to the paddock of their friend Melody's farm. They were being led by the young cowgirl to grab their horses. Soon they would be heading out for a trail ride but right now they were saddling them up.  
  


Hiei's POV

"Hey, I could use a little help over here," I heard Kurama say.

"Sure, I'm done anyways," answered Keiko.

"You need any help," Botan asked me.

"Yeah, the straps are really confusing," I answered.

"I agree, can you show us how they go," agreed Kurama.

"Why not, Botan hold the lead rope while I explain all this," said Keiko.

Botan grabbed the roe and said, "Okey dokey!"

"Alright first you put on the saddle blanket. You slide it back so it won't cause the horses hair to stand on end," explained Keiko.

"Why don't you want the horses hair to stand up," I interrupted.

"Well it's very uncomfortable for the horses. Next you put on the saddle. In this case it's a western saddle," said Keiko.

"Why do you give the saddle a name," asked Kurama.

"Because there are two kinds of saddles. There's a western saddle and an English saddle. Western saddles are Kind of heavy, have a horn, and are used for trail rides and other things while English saddles are light, have no horn, and are used for jumping and races," explained Botan.

"That's right, and we're using a western saddle since we're going on a trail ride. To keep the saddle in place a girth strap is used. The girth strap goes as close to the back of the front legs as possible and needs to be very tight. Make sure the horse has let all it's air before you tighten, the horses are smart enough to hold their breath to keep you from tightening up the saddle. Last we put on the head piece which is a hackamore," said Keiko while demonstrating how to do every thing.

"But I thought you used bits on horses," Kurama said snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes you could use a bit but we use hackamores," said Melody.

"What's the difference," I asked curiously.

"A bit has a metal bar that goes inside the hoses mouth, a piece that goes over the nose, and a chain that goes under the chin. A hackamore has every thing a bit does but the metal bar," answered Melody.

"Yep, and now we're ready to go," declared Botan.

We soon got on our horses with the help of a step-in-stool and a boost from Keiko or Melody. Soon we were all heading out to the trail. Keiko was on D.J, Botan on Breaker, me on Ranger, Kurama on Blaze, and Melody on a pinto named Showtime. Melody was leading, Botan was behind her, I was behind Botan, with Kurama behind me, and Keiko bringing up the rear.

The ride was uneventful but the scenery was beautiful. At the end of the path there was supposed to be a river that we were going swimming in. We were also going to have lunch there by the river's bank. Before long the path started to become less shaded and wider. Soon it ended all together and a huge prairie with a river on the left took the place of the woods.

"This is incredible," remarked Keiko and I had to agree.

"I know it's great for a run and for a rest," Melody replied.

"Are we going swimming in that river," I heard Kurama ask.

"Yeah are we," I added.

"Sure, I don't see why not! Race you," she shouted before darting off.

"You're on," the rest of us yelled in unison while darting off after her.

By the time we reached the river bed the horses were sweating and breathing heavily. Melody said we had to walk them down. As usual Kurama asked why and Keiko told us that it keeps the horses from getting cramps. So we walked 6 miles down the river bed then took a break. Before we went swimming we loosened-up the horses saddles and unhooked the reins. We left the horse to graze and would whistle to them when we were ready to go.  
"Last one in is a rotten egg," I challenged once we were by the river.

The race was on with me in the lead, of course. Right on my heels was Kurama follow by the three girls.The winner of our race was me with Kurama in second. Melody was in third with Botan and Keiko in a tie for fourth.  
"Alright, here's the deal we can swim for two hours, then we can take thirty minutes to eat," said Keiko.  
"Okay," said me and Kurama disappointed.  
"Water fight," yelled Botan with a water gun in her hand. We each grabbed a water gun and started shooting each other.  
After a while the girls laid down on the bank to get tans while we swam. We were having a blast until Kurama smelt smoke rising in the air.  
"Hiei, something's on fire," said Kurama.  
"Hmm, what do you mean, 'something's on fire'," I asked and smelled the air to. Smoke. A lot of smoke.  
We looked to where the smoke was coming from and sure enough we could just make out the rising flames.  
"Forest fire," we yelled in unison and rushed over to the girls only to find them rounding up the horses. Me and Kurama quickly threw our clothes on and ran to help the girls.  
All the horses were edgy and hard to handle but were soon ready to go. By the time every one was mounting their horses the fire was a blazing monster of red. Gray clouds were beginning to block out the sun's rays and thunder could be heard for miles. Lightening crashed and the wind picked up speed. The rain began to pour down and sting our eyes as we raced off, back to the farm and back to safety. Half way through the trail we were blocked off. Melody shouted commands while we listened and followed.  
"We must go left until we reach the road, then we cut right and keep going that way until we reach the fire station," came Melody's instructions barely audible over the howling winds.  
She soon darted off with the rest of us at her heels. Every minute that went by caused us to fright even more. The rain crashed down on us harder and harder with no mercy once so ever. The lighting flooded the sky with ferociously bright colors then hit the earth with tremendous power and speed. The howling of the winds got louder and louder as it picked up to speeds beyond imagination. Boom! Bang! Crash! A tree fell and went ablaze helping the already humongously ferocious fire to grow.  
The road! The road was up ahead! We could just barely make out the form of it but it was there! We all cut right only to see fire on both sides of us roaring with great fury, like a cat that had found it's prey and is about to pounce on it.  
Our bodies were going numb from the unforgivable pounding of the rain. The horses with all their might running for their lives and ours. The wind not letting down for a second but growing by the minute.  
Is that the bridge? It is! We're almost there! Boom! Bang! Crash! Oh no, a tree fell!  
I could barely make out some one's voice saying that we're..........jumping it!?! 'I never jumped a horse!' I thought, 'How do they expect me to now?!?'  
Without warning, without even thinking about it, I was up and over the fallen tree. Still frightened we slowed down a bit but were still at a run. The station was about a mile from where we were and there was no way the fire could jump that huge river and the bridge was made of stone. The worst was over but the storm was still as bad as could be so we raced on to the warmth of the fire station.   
It was around 10 o'clock when the two girls and boys made it home. Botan had offered Melody the chance to stay with them for the night but she declined saying she wanted to make sure the horses would be treated properly. So the team had went on home leaving her at the station. All four of them climbed in their own beds allowing the warmth and comfort of the beds to take over their bodies and put them into a deep slumber.

  
  
I'll update soon and please send ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wolfs-moon04

P.S. My brother, Shadow-fox04-05, will be posting a story soon with me co- authoring it so check it out when it's posted and I'll tell you when that is but it's a Beyblade story so if you're a fan you might like it!


End file.
